The Daughter of Evil
by Phoenix-Girl1
Summary: Set a few years after Episode III I guess. Leading up to ANH Tells the story of a secret sister of Luke and Leia.
1. Trainee

Disclaimer:  
  
I'm not George Lucas or anything just so you know and my story is completely AU. P.S her name is Maé and is said as May.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Maé opened her blue eyes after a long nights rest. She glanced quickly at the clock at her bedside table and jumped out of bed. Oh no, she was soooo in trouble. It was 08:00; Sabé was going to kill her! She had to be in the main throne room by 08:30 always if she ever wanted to be a handmaiden. She quickly got washed, did her hair and threw the red robe over herself. True she looked like a handmaiden to Queen Sabrina, but she was truly only a lowly trainee. Not for long, she reminded herself. Today was the day she would be granted the Authority to call herself the Queen's handmaiden. And also today was the day the Emperor would be coming with his apprentice Lord Vader. Sabé's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Maé are you ready!?" "Coming now Sabé!!!!!!!!!!!!" Maé ran out the room and nearly collided into Rabé. "You better hurry. He's coming in an hour and Queen Sabrina wishes to talk with you before his arrival." Rabé advised Maé. By he, she means the Emperor, Mae thought to herself. "Thanks Rabé!" Mae jumped down the stairs and looked up and came face to face with Sabé. "Are you ready? Then lets go" Sabé commanded to Maé.  
  
Lord Vader strolled down his ship the Executor to the launch bay and entered his 3 winged shuttle to go to the Emperor's private star destroyer. His thoughts rested on the mission ahead. He had to go to Naboo with his master and seek out a suspected Rebel group with maintaining the cover of coming to Naboo to assist in sorting out a dispute between Naboo and a neighbouring planet called Xaious. There had been trouble about trading tax between the two recently and the newly elected Queen has asked for Imperial assistance. This was quite an unusual move for Naboo. Usually Naboo would not involve itself with the Empire and claimed itself neutral but as the situation has worsened they had grown more desperate. Lord Vader got off his shuttle aster they had landed to go to his masters chambers to prepare for the arrival. 


	2. Reconising

Authors Note: I forgot to tell you it is mostly in the beginning set in Naboo in theed in the palace. And Maé is a usual moody 14 year old. This is set 20 years after the Phantom Menace  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yes! Maé thought to herself. I am finally a true handmaiden. People have to bow to me now as well as the Queen! Rabé and Sabé were pleased for me as well. I think they are glad that someone close to them has had this chance as well as they had about 20 years ago. After the Queen had announced it Claré and Nabé (Her other handmaiden's) congratulated me. I was so happy. Mae quickly turned her thoughts away from her promotion to the task ahead. She had to attend to the Emperor and his guests for their stay as well as the Queen.  
  
"Maé! Bow! Here 'he' is!" Nabé whispered to Maé. And with that Maé immediately bowed. "Oops, sorry. I'm still acting like a trainee I guess." "Don't worry, you're a true handmaiden now, it'll come to you within a few days. And you'll get used to your new responsibilities in no time" Claré spoke to Maé. That's right Maé thought to herself, new responsibilities such as dressing the Queen, doing her makeup and elaborate hairstyles and even masquerading as the Queen in times of great need. But she had been greatly trained and prepared for such as honour so she was used to responsibility.  
  
"Welcome your Imperial Majesty to our humble world and I hope your 'stay' here will be a most pleasant one" Queen Sabrina said to the Emperor. "As do I, Queen Sabrina" the Emperor courteously replied. "The Banquet hall is just down here if you follow me and join me in sampling some of the new cuisines brought to our world" The Queen suggested  
  
"Of course" The Emperor said back. "Come Lord Vader" Good, Maé thought to herself now that the pleasantries were over. I'm glad I will never have to be Queen, politics bore me. She followed the Queen , the Emperor and is entourage into the massive Banquet hall. I'm starving she thought to herself. "Maé" the Queen stopped and said " Would you please prepare my garments for later" "Yes, milady" Maé replied sadly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
There is something about that handmaiden , Lord Vader thought to himself . It's as if I know her in some way but I don't. I will send my spy's to watch her. 


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3 - The meeting  
  
It's not fair!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why me? Maé thought to herself. The Queen knew I was looking forward to the banquet and then asks me to sort out her clothes for later which a numerous amount of servants could have done. This task is meaningless and she sent me here to get out the way. What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day? I can't see Sabé, Rabé or anyone because everyone else is at the banquet. I finished the clothes task now what am I going to do?  
  
Maé walked out the room towards her own chambers when she was stopped by an Imperial commander  
  
"Excuse me, Maé is it?"  
  
"Um, yes can I help you?" Maé asked  
  
"Lord Vader wishes to see you immediately in his chambers, if you will follow me now."  
  
"I guess so" Maé answered him. They walked for about twenty minutes until they came to a grey sliding door guarded by storm troopers.  
  
"In you go Maé" She walked towards the door and went in.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lord Vader noticed almost immediately that this girl was force sensitive. This is big news he thought to himself. Perhaps the Emperor noticed her amount of raw talent in the force? If so, she was doomed already and if not...he would have to hide her from the Emperor. I could train her myself and we could defeat the Emperor together Lord Vader pondered to himself. Yes, I will leave early with her; the rebels are nearby anyway so the mission shall not take long. But he needed to know more about her.  
  
"Maé, sit" Lord Vader commanded. He watched her with interest as she smoothed down her dress and sat down. He tried to probe her mind but something was....blocking him? A natural block, how unusual he thought to himself.  
  
"Maé, I am going to ask you some questions about you and your background and family. Answer them as honestly as you can otherwise I will not be pleased, understand?"  
  
"Yes My, my Lord" Maé answered nervously.  
  
"Firstly what is your full name?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why is he asking me this? Maé thought to herself. Does it matter? Have I done some thing to offend him? I hope not.  
  
"Saramaé Shmi Naberrie, my lord" Maé simply replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
What???????????????????????????? This was his daughter!? All the names pointed towards it. He had even named the child himself after a great sith warrior Saramaé who had nearly killed all of the jedi a millennia ago. No wonder she had had a natural block. Her power came from....himself! Memories of the child's birth and development up until the age of three when she had been stolen by one of the last Jedi, Adi Galla cam flooding through. The reminder of the Jedi opened up old wounds and old memories...........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
14 years ago....  
  
"Captain how long until we reach neutral space?" A nervous young woman asked.  
  
"Three hours" the captain replied.  
  
"Thank you captain"  
  
"My pleasure Senator"  
  
Senator, Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker thought to herself. That was a long time ago, she reminded herself before the break up of the Republic and the before the birth of her two children. She felt tears. Stop it she commanded to herself. I had to hide them from him. He would have...oh I don't know what he would have done to them. Probably not hurt them, but then again he was a dark lord of the sith now. He had murdered his old friends and allies. Lord Darth Vader felt no emotions she had been told countless times, but he was still her husband. Maybe still Anakin in there?  
  
Suddenly the floor shook under her feet, breaking her out of her own thoughts.  
  
"Captain, what just happened!?" Padmé shrieked.  
  
"W-we've just been hit by a Star Destroyer!!!!!!" The captain screamed eyes wide open with fear and then turned to the pilot. "Hide the Senator!"  
  
"Too late! They've got a beam pulling us towards them and a shuttle is emerging from the destroyer" The pilot informed them. "And it's boarding us!" Gun shots could be heard outside the door and Padmé Amidala stood there motionless. In that instant the door was blasted open and the Pilot and Captain were shot dead by white armoured storm troopers lead by none other than Lord Darth Vader himself.  
  
"Padmé, we can do this with your co-operation or without but either way we are going back to Coruscant" Vader told her. "It would be in your best interest to come willingly"  
  
"No! I..." Padmé didn't finish her sentence due to the fact that she had just been stunned by a storm trooper.  
  
"Take her back to the ship and leave her in one of my chambers, I will deal personally with her later" Lord Vader commanded.  
  
"Yes milord" the storm trooper answered and with that Darth Vader turned around and strode off towards his shuttle. 


	4. Thoughts

Chapter 5  
  
Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker opened her eyes. Where was she? Then she remembered the details. Oh no, she was going to be killed by the Emperor for sure. He probably believed her to be a big rebel leader and commander of a vast army ready to avenge their loved ones against the Emperor. I'm most certainly not, she thought to herself. All I did during the Clone Wars was to be guarded by Jedi and then at the point of their Extinction I was commanded to remain on Naboo in a small Village. At first I had obeyed but after a while I begun to go to other villages and then eventually braved myself to enter the Capital. Strangely enough after all my years as Queen and then Senator I was sure at least someone would recognise me. I had been on my way to visit Yoda for more advice on my situation and the rebels had agreed to fly me there. What a mistake  
  
Padmé got up and walked around the room. It's spacious in here at least she thought to herself. I haven't had this kind of room for years. Even as Senator I had stayed in some pretty dodgy places. Mainly cargo ships and cheap little cottages. Padmé walked towards the control panel of some kind of Imperial computer. Why give my this kind of stuff when they're going to kill me? Padmé started to walk towards the bathroom.  
  
"I hope you like your accommodation, Padmé"  
  
Padmé spun around and sure enough there was Vader standing in front of the door.  
  
"What do you want with me? Why are you doing this?" Padmé questioned him "Was it too hard to leave me alone to get on with my life?!"  
  
"Padmé, why all the questions. It's simple , we are going back to Coruscant so you can be with me the rest of you life. Don't resist it, it's our destiny" Vader informed her.  
  
This was obviously news to Padmé because her faced changed in the space of 5 seconds from sorrow to anger and hate.  
  
"What!? I will never be with you. You're evil now and the man I married is dead. I would rather die than be with you!!!!!!!!!" Padmé spluttered.  
  
"That. Can be arranged" Vader replied and with that stormed out of the room. Padmé broke down and began to cry. Why me? Couldn't have been anyone else to marry this monster? Padmé fell onto the bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Lord Vader stormed into his room in a rage. How dare she say that she would rather die than be with me?. Lord Vader immediately began to channel his rage and anger into useful energy and began to meditate. After he had first felt Padmé's presence aboard the rebel ship, his heart had done a million somersaults. True he as missed her, but had not be deeply saddened by her disappearance . After a few minutes a nervous looking commander disturbed his meditation.  
  
"This had better be good" Vader said.  
  
"Um, Yes milord. The Emperor wishes to speak with you"  
  
"Fine, I will take it immediately in my office." Lord Vader commanded as he walked towards his office. He probably wants a report on the Rebel ship. He switched the Holo projector on with the force and kneeled before his master.  
  
"Greetings Lord Vader. How goes the mission?"  
  
"Excellent my master, all the Rebels are dead" Lord Vader replied.  
  
"Lord Vader you are withholding information from me. What is it?"  
  
"I have found my wife, master" Lord Vader spoke quickly.  
  
"Yes it was only a matter of time before she emerged. How fares she?" The Emperor quizzed him.  
  
"She refuses to acknowledge I am her husband, my Master"  
  
"Very well, bring her before me and see her defiance diminish within seconds Lord Vader" The Emperor Spoke " I must attend to some, urgent matters"  
  
With that the Emperor's imaged faded and disappeared and Vader was left only with his thoughts. 


	5. I still love you

Chapter 5  
  
Padmé walked around her room. The conversation, well more of an argument from the previous day was still fresh in her mind. I might not be a Jedi but I can still tell when someone is angry and he was enraged.  
  
"Senator, you are to come with us, on the orders of Lord Vader" a white armoured stormtrooper arrived and announced.  
  
"Fine" Padmé simply answered. She was lead out of the room and followed the stormtrooper to a large shuttle bay where a grey Imperial transport shuttle laid waiting for her. Also next to the ship was Vader, surprise surprise.  
  
"Padmé, I would appreciate it if you tried to behave yourself in front of the Emperor" Vader told her quietly.  
  
"Do not treat me like a child, because I, unlike you, have manners and values" Padmé spoke, her confidence returning a little. Vader stared at her for a few moments, his breathing as forced as ever. He suddenly turned and walked onto his shuttle, Padmé immediately followed him. When she got into the shuttle she stood there motionless surrounded by white armoured stormtroopers. I wonder what will happen to me; she thought to herself, I don't want to die.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
The journey down to Coruscant took and hour, but that was the longest hour ever for both Padmé and Vader. Vader studied his wife, she was as beautiful as ever but the stress of the past years had taken their toile. She was no longer the energetic and feisty Queen, he had once known. True there was a little spark left in her but it would not take long to crush and bring them back together like it should be. She will be by my side soon he reminded himself.  
  
When the shuttle docked Vader strode off towards the Emperor's chambers with Padmé bringing up the back, obviously being forced to this 'meeting' with the Emperor. They walked past courtiers who were whispering. This didn't seem to affect Padmé, in fact it did quite the opposite. She held her head up high and walked like a true politician. The red uniformed guards administered them into the throne room where Padmé came face to face with a smiling Emperor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome, Senator Amidala" the Emperor announced.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine, your majesty" Padmé spoke with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. The Emperor turned his attention away from her to a kneeling Vader.  
  
"You may rise Lord Vader". Vader stood up immediately and looked up to his master.  
  
"Lord Vader tells me you will not co-operate with his plans, why ever not Senator?"  
  
"B-B-Because he is NOT the man I married" Padmé announced.  
  
"True, he is not. That man was foolish and blind to the true side of the force. But see how I have changed him for the better?" the Emperor explained.  
  
"NO, YOU MURDED HIM!" Padmé screamed. Padmé was immediately hit by a bolt of force lighting emitting from the Emperor.  
  
"No, that was the Jedi's work I merely helped him to his full potential" the Emperor said over Padmé's screams.  
  
Vader glanced towards his screaming wife. She looked heavily in pain, but he couldn't get involved in his master's business could he? That's it, I can't take it anymore he thought to himself.  
  
"Master, I believe she has had enough" He spoke quite quietly. This seemed to annoy the Emperor.  
  
"You do, do you Lord Vader? I will stop, but you will pay for your wife's defiance much later" The Emperor hissed. "Take her and get out of my site". Vader immediately picked up his unconscious wife and held her in his arms. He got onto his shuttle and went to his castle. There he placed a now awaking Padmé onto the bed in her chamber.  
  
"I-I-I'm so sorry, Vader and ..I-I-I really do still love you" she was crying. Before he could stop himself he hugged her and comforted her until she fell asleep into his arms. 


	6. Daddy!

Chapter 6  
  
3 years later....  
  
Padmé stared down at her daughter. She looked like a female version of Anakin. She was very pretty though, but her legs and arms were covered in bruises after a long day of training with her father and the Emperor. She wore a short tennis dress, perfect for a wild 3 year old. Saramaé not just looked like Anakin but acted like him to make it worse. She was forever asking questions and always wanted to explore places and do other things.  
  
"Maé, come here" Padmé said to her now messed up haired daughter. Padmé began to comb her daughter's hair and started to plait it. After she had finished Vader walked into the room.  
  
"Daddy!" Maé squealed with delight and rushed over to him.  
  
"Maé, I hope you have been behaving for your mother. I will be thoroughly displeased if I hear you have ruined one of the Emperor's rare plants again."  
  
"Yes, Daddy" Maé answered "Um, Daddy did the Emperor say anything about me going with you on your missions with Mommy?"  
  
"No, he did not. But perhaps in future he might grant you that wish" Vader answered. He picked her up in his arms "Time for your quiet meditation, little one" He sat her down on a mat in the training room and they began to breathe deeply.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Authrs note- sorry its so short but I thought it was a nice chapter to put in. Will be updating soon. 


	7. Its time to begin

Jedi Master Adi Gallia, dressed as a childminder, sipped her black coffee. I need, I've got a long day ahead of myself. Best get going if I'm going to do this mission right, she thought to herself. She stood up, paid the waitress and began to walk towards Vader's Castle. Personally I don't see the point of just taking the child and practically dumping her on Naboo, but if Yoda wants it, Yoda got it. They were the Rules. Shame the child couldn't be taught with they're only being three Jedi left, but Yoda wanted Saramaé to have a normal life. Not a life full of death and destruction. The Imperials had let slip that Vader now had a daughter, well one he knew about, and Yoda had seized this opportunity to strike a crucial blow to the Emperor's grand plans that probably involved Saramaé, she mused to herself.She walked up to one of the Imperial Stormtroopers guarding the castle and declared,  
  
"Excuse me, Lord Vader has sent for me, I'm the new childminder for his daughter, Saramaé".  
  
They stared at her for several minutes until enquiring how she knew about the child.  
  
"Because" Replying to their question "Lord Vader sent for me" Emphasising the sent of her sentence.  
  
The stormtrooper eyed her suspiciously and said "Let me just check with Lord Vader himself" he then began to punch some buttons in before she walked right up to him.  
  
"That won't be necessary" She said using the force to control him "you will take me to the Girl"  
  
"That won't be necessary" He repeated "I will take you to the Girl"  
  
He opened a door and lead her through several corridors, turning left, right, right, left, up a elevator. Through another maze of corridors, until they reached a solitary door. Vader's family quarter's she realised, He should be off world according to our records. At least I hope he is she prayed.  
  
"She is in here" he said in his dull voice.  
  
"You will go away now, and forget I was here" She commanded using the force once again.  
  
"I will go away now, and forget you were here" He replied. He began to walk away before disappearing through a door. , I'm in and it's time to begin, she quoted from a holo movie she saw last night. She smiled and walked through the door. 


End file.
